Victoria Figures Something Out
by KatieZfan
Summary: Nothing's been seen of Zorro since the Emissary's death five weeks ago, and Victoria is getting tired of waiting. Too much time to think can be a dangerous thing.


**Victory Figures Something Out**

A short reveal, based on NWZorro, set at the end of the series. Chapters -1. Words 3000. Rated K+, English, Romance, Chapters – 1, Words -2931, published 11-23-13. Complete.

By KatieZfan

Nothing's been seen of Zorro since the Emissary's death five weeks ago, and Victoria is getting tired of waiting. Too much time to think can be a dangerous thing.

This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else. I just like to play with the characters.

"It looks like it might rain a little later, Victoria. Perhaps a picnic down by the river isn't such a good idea right now." Diego stared out the front window at the looming clouds.

"I know you are right, Diego, but perhaps there is another answer." Victoria motioned for him to pick up the picnic hamper Maria had made and follow her. They went outside and around the back of the hacienda to the rose garden. "Why not just stay here in the garden? Then if it does begin to rain, we can just run back inside."

In answer, Diego put the hamper down and began to spread the food on a blanket. He grinned at Victoria. "Trust you to find a way!"

Victoria gave Diego a sad little smile and sat down on one side of the blanket. She looked depressed. "I just needed a break from the tavern, and it was kind of you to invite me for a picnic, even if the weather isn't cooperating. I need you, Diego." Victoria smiled wistfully at him. "I mean, I need your company," she stuttered as he looked questioningly at her. Her eyes caught his as he picked up some grapes.

He felt spellbound, although she had not said or done anything threatening. He reached for her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "We are friends, Victoria, and I am always here for you if you need me." Suddenly he wanted to pick her up and kiss her – where had that idea come from? Her eyes glowed like stars all of a sudden – dear heaven – she knows! – or does she? What's going on? His head began to spin.

"What's wrong, Que- Victoria? Is something the matter?" He cursed his slip, hoping she hadn't caught it.  
Even though she didn't look at him directly, he felt her gaze upon him, but she said nothing right then. For long moments she was quiet. Finally she spoke.

"It's been five weeks, Diego, since the death of Emissary Risendo, and we've heard nothing from Zorro. Doesn't that sound at least a little odd?" Victoria nibbled on an apple and looked sideways at him.

Diego seemed at a loss to answer at first. He shifted closer to her on the picnic blanket as he scrambled to think of a good answer to her question.

"Perhaps, but remember there may be a good reason. Maybe he went to another city for help from a doctor and hasn't returned. Maybe he's waiting to see if the Alcalde has reformed, which seems likely from what we've seen of his behavior these past weeks.

"Or perhaps Zorro is just tired of being the only one who does the fighting against the Alcalde and the bandits. It could be Zorro would like to retire and marry you, if only the other dons and citizens would stand up to the Alcalde." He smiled at her on that thought.

She smiled back. "That would be nice – except," she frowned, "I haven't heard so much as a letter or note from him, regardless of where he is. I'm not even sure if he is alive." She stared sadly at the roses blooming nearby. "It would be nice to know. I've wanted to talk to him so much – to see what he is thinking and planning." She paused. "And I have a secret too."

Diego looked curiously at her. "What secret? Or can't you tell an old friend?" he smiled as he pushed a loose curl that had fallen around her face over her ear. She dipped her head, blushing, but then her look turned determined.

"Yes, I will tell you. I need your help, actually."

Diego took her hand in his and held it gently. "You know I will do anything I can."

"This is the secret, Diego. Zorro and I have been engaged – for five months now."

"Engaged! Has he told you who he is then?"

"No," Victoria blushed, "but he said that was for my safety. He said he truly loved me and wanted to marry me, if he could figure out how to do so and keep me safe. In the meantime I told him I would wait for him.

"But I barely got to see him when he did come around – usually when there was trouble in the pueblo. And for the past five weeks since the Emissary's death I haven't seen or heard from him at all! Everything has been fairly quiet in the pueblo with the Alcalde actually trying to run the town fairly, and I have used these past weeks to do a lot of thinking. I have come to realize that I don't want to be engaged to Zorro anymore. I don't believe we can ever really be together."

"I don't understand, Victoria," Diego said, confused. "You have always said you loved Zorro, and now you say you have been engaged to him for five months – but now you don't want to be engaged anymore? Just because he hasn't been around for five weeks?" he said, puzzled. "And why couldn't you be together?"

Victoria was nervous. "If he is alive, then he should have been in touch with me. There has been plenty of time for him to do so. And we could not be together because he can never remove his mask – it would be dangerous for everyone to know who he is. Anyone seeking revenge would have no trouble ambushing him or his family."

Diego frowned a little. "I see you have been doing some thinking, Victoria."

"Si, and I don't like what I'm coming up with, either. I never thought about these things before, and I'm sure Zorro hasn't either. I know it would never be his desire to put anyone in danger, and since unmasking himself would bring such danger, I don't believe he will ever do so."

"That would make sense, I suppose," Diego said slowly, his mind trying to process what Victoria had said. "So is that why you don't want to be engaged to Zorro anymore?"

"Yes, but I have not been able to talk to him about it. I want to go on with my life, and if I cannot have a future with him, then I must make other plans." Victoria looked sad but determined.

"But what if he unmasked for you privately?" Diego looked hopefully at her.

"He might, if we could discuss what I've been thinking about, but he has not been in touch with me, and I am getting tired of waiting for him. Even if he did get in touch, Zorro and I would have to break up in order for him to court me as himself. But he has said he won't tell me who he is because he is afraid I only love the legend and not the man, even though I assured him that I do – love the man, that is, and not just the legend."

"How do you know you love the man, Victoria? Have you come to realize who he is?" Diego kept his face carefully neutral with only general concern for her answer.

"Perhaps," she sighed, "but I am only guessing, and since I do not know for sure, I have been thinking a lot about _another_ man that I love, and I can no longer shove my feelings for him aside." Her eyes shone softly as she looked at him.

"You love another man? Victoria, now I am doubly confused." Diego looked curiously at her. "Who is this other man?"

Victoria looked at Diego full in the face, her heart in her eyes. "He is a good friend whom I have known for a very long time. Someone who has always been there for me, who I believe cares very much for me." She reached up to caress his cheek, then took a deep breath. "But this is the hard part," she said, letting her hand drop. "I am not sure if he really loves me or if he only considers me a good friend. I have been told he is "sweet" on me, but he has never spoken of love to me."

Victoria stood up restlessly and began to pace a little, not seeing the quick grin on Diego's face. She stopped, looking shyly at Diego. "I only know for sure that I love him, and I would marry him if he asked."

Standing, Diego tried to gather his thoughts. He reached out and held her shoulders gently. "Victoria, you are engaged to Zorro, and yet you say you are in love with another man and would marry him if he asked you. That doesn't make much sense." Unable to stop himself, he drew her closer in his arms, trying to comfort her. The way she was behaving, it made perfect sense to him, but he couldn't tell her that yet. But his heart grew hopeful.

"Perhaps it would make sense if the man I love _is_ Zorro." Her eyes held his and in their depths he saw her pleading.

"So you think you know who Zorro is?" Concern for her safety made him hesitate.

"Si, but even if he is not Zorro, I still love him and would marry him, if he would have me." She looked straight into his eyes, willing him to understand.

"Victoria," Diego began, but suddenly she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He drew back, trying to put some distance between them, but she wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug and laid her head on his chest as if she could not bear to be apart. He kissed the top of her head and his arms encircled her gently but firmly. He sighed softly. There was no way he was letting her go now.

"Diego, forgive me, it's so difficult for me lately. I have loved you for a long time but tried to hide my feelings for you. I thought I loved Zorro, a man whom I hardly ever see, but with a price on his head he isn't free to marry me. He may _never_ be free to marry me, and I am tired of waiting for him." Sadness showed on her face, but she went on.

"I have realized that I love you too – we have been friends since childhood and I have always loved you, but never thought I stood a chance with such a caballero as yourself! And it is driving me crazy, thinking I love both you and Zorro!" She laughed self-consciously, looking up into his deep blue eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed at her outburst.

"I tell myself that I am wicked and selfish to wish to 'get rid of Zorro' when I have accepted his proposal and ring. But now that I've had a long time to think about actually marrying him, I don't believe it will ever happen." Victoria put her hand in her pocket and drew out the ring she kept hidden there. She held it up to Diego. "I need you to take this back."  
"Take it back?" He looked panicked. The feeling of her embrace was playing havoc with his ability to think clearly.

She chuckled softly at his panic. "I need you to keep it until Zorro comes back so that you can return it to him."

"But why not give it to him yourself?"

"Since the recent robbery, I am afraid of being robbed at the tavern. It rarely happens, of course, but the ring is expensive, and if it got stolen before Zorro returned, I would feel terrible."

"But why are you giving it to me?" He tried not to smile, but the corners of his lips curved up a little, and his eyes twinkled at her.

Victoria smiled coyly. "I don't want to be engaged to Zorro anymore, and therefore I don't want to keep the ring. But it needs to be kept someplace safe. You and your father are also supporters of Zorro, and your hacienda is much safer than the tavern. I would appreciate if it was in your safekeeping until Zorro returns, if he ever does." She grinned, her eyes sparkling at him. "I would tell him to come to you to get it back."

Diego thought for a moment, then smiled back, his blue eyes shining. He had a feeling she had already come to the knowledge of Zorro's identity. He thought of one detail she had left out, and wondered if she would catch it. "Victoria, let me get this straight – you agreed to marry Zorro and accepted his mother's ring, and now you want to give it back, even though he's not around?"

Victoria was silent for a minute, her arms keeping a firm hold around his waist. She stared steadily at him, and her lips curved into a comical smile. "Diego, how did you know it was his mother's ring? I never mentioned that." A grin spread over her face as her eyes looked knowingly into his.

Diego rested his forehead on hers, knowing full well she understood the answer without being told. He sighed a deep sigh. "Querida."

"Diego," her own sigh echoed his. "Please – kiss me again."  
His voice deepened. "I believe, Mi Preciosa, it was _you _who kissed _me_." He grinned at her expression. She looked like the cat that ate the cream.  
"Very well, mi Novio," she giggled, pulling his head down for another kiss. It was some time before they came up for air.

Diego released her from his arms, took the ring from his pocket and knelt in front of her. "Victoria Escalante, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Victoria let him slip the ring on her finger, then pulled him up, her arms going around his neck again. "Diego, mi Querido, I would be the happiest woman in the world if I could marry you."

"DIEGO! VICTORIA! It's starting to rain! Where are you?" Alejandro's voice echoed through the back door of the hacienda. They broke apart as Diego quickly threw the picnic things in the basket and Victoria grabbed the blanket as the soft rain began to fall.

"This way," Diego pulled her toward the near window at the back of the hacienda. He threw the basket through the window and then leaped inside as the rain started coming down in earnest. Turning, he snatched Victoria up and through the window after him. He closed the shutters quickly.

Looking around Victoria realized they were in Diego's bedroom. He grinned at her, giving her a quick kiss. "Soon, Querida," he sighed against her lips. "But for now…"

"Diego!" Alejandro's voice was still calling.

"Want to help me tell my father?" Diego grinned at her again.

"He doesn't know?" She was surprised.

"I think he suspects, but I haven't told him. But if he knows we are engaged maybe he won't be so mad at me." His blue eyes twinkled as his arms drew her closer and he bent to give her another fiery kiss. The sound of the lightning and heavy rain drowned out Alejandro's calls.

The door to the room suddenly swung open.

"Diego de la Vega! In your room, no less!" Alejandro was livid.

"Father, we just got here…."

"Enough! To the library! Now!"

"Don Alejandro," Victoria began.

Diego put a finger to her lips. "The library first."

Victoria blushed but nodded.

Diego sat on the loveseat, pulling Victoria down beside him. "Father, you must let me speak first."

"You'd better have a good explanation, son. A _very_ good explanation." Alejandro's countenance looked grim as he sat in a chair nearby.

"Even better than you think, Father. Victoria and I are engaged to be married!"

"That's a start," Alejandro acknowledged. "But she should _not_ have been in your room."

"We were picnicking in the garden and heard you yelling. We had just jumped in through the window to avoid the rain; surely you saw the picnic basket on the floor."

"I saw you kissing Victoria. I wasn't looking for a basket." But Alejandro's face wore a smirk.

"I had just asked Victoria if she wanted to help me tell you I was Zorro." He grinned sheepishly at his father. "I figured if you knew we were engaged first you wouldn't be so mad at me." Diego was surprised at his father's calm, smiling expression.

"So you finally get around to telling me." The smirk grew into a large smile. "And now, I'll be getting grandbabies?" The joy on his face beamed like sunshine.

Diego looked dazed. "You knew?"

Victoria looked from Diego to Alejandro and began to laugh.

Alejandro rose from his chair. "Welcome to the family, Victoria. You must call me father now – you already know I consider you almost a daughter anyway!" Alejandro leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Now I can call you 'daughter' for real. Diego, you have made me a happy man today!"

"I think I'm happier," he grinned as he leaned down and gave Victoria a quick kiss. She leaned against Diego contentedly, smiling at Don Alejandro. "We're both happy," she said, her eyes glowing with the love that filled her heart.

"I must tell Maria to prepare a special dinner for tonite!" Alejandro turned around and headed to the kitchen.

"Does that mean we get to be alone for a while?" Victoria whispered flirtatiously.

Diego chuckled. "I have an idea! Come with me, said the spider to the fly!" And he led her to the fireplace. Pressing the latch, he led her into Zorro's cave through the hidden door.

_Fini_


End file.
